flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Narugami Kyoichiro
Sorting things out slowly I'm slowly editing pages to update things. Merlock's involvement in the series is smaller then Flint and co, but theres a lot more to him. So this is proving quite a chore to sort him out alone.One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:56, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Just saying... The scene in the manga when he is knocked out against the broken mast.... Merlock looks so cute in that one panel it kinda makes him look pathetic. Generally, the manga is a lot better then the show overall (faults in history aside) but I think that one panel feels more like an excuse to make Merlock look as adorable as possible and get away with it. >_<' One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:19, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Note I apologise for the lope-sidedness of the image of full prototype merlock, but its right on the binder line and there is nothing I can do about it. Its the best image of him and they stick it in a place that renders me unable to get a decent scan without destroying the book. And I'm kinda not prepared to do that as this is rarer then even the anime promo manga. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:26, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Right if all goes well, I should have several hours tomorrow dedicated to this wikia. Lets see what I can get done. I updated the wikipedia page as well, however unlike here where I can source things with a image, wikipedia lacks sources that carry the same amount of weight. :I need to add pictures and split pages for Sora, Tokio, etc. :Some pages I won't split because there is no clause for it, like Jillian grey/Rei's. Also, since his role was onyl small, characters like Masked man and Old timer don't require them. Likewise although having a large role, Dino and Mite don't have a lot on them to say and are often just *there*. I'll have to really think about them, Ototan/rocky has more on him. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:07, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay I can't necessary place any set times for editing on this wikia, the vocaloid wikia has V4 to deal with which is currently unreleased. Until the release of V4, there is no way I can set a exact editing time. It has nothing to do with editing itself but going over and monitoring the edits of others while checking current news and doing research. ::I would like to put this wikia ahead, but the V4 engine is now in the "myths, rumours and speculation" period that follows soon after announcment. The misconceptions are starting up and this means keeping an eye on things. Fortunetly, the V4 engine is due next month and I can worry about this wikia more in the new years. :-D ::On the downside this slows editing this wikia for now down to a halt and I've just had to do that while I waited for the bros. comics manga to arrive minus part3. ¬_¬ ::So apart from some scanning and moving names, things won't happen fast between now and the new year when V4 is finally off the table. I feel really bad because I've started the overhaul already. On the one hand it gives me time to check the manga in my spare time rather then just edit here. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:21, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Also on another note, I updated the wikipedia Flint article with the new information a little. Its far from perfect and still needs editing. I don't get much time for editing as a wikian and this is why its so very easy for one wikia to take up my entire time. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:23, November 26, 2014 (UTC)